


the story of love is hello and goodbye

by London9Calling



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Enlistment, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Nipple Play, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 06:32:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18750946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/London9Calling/pseuds/London9Calling
Summary: Minseok has two days before he enlists. It’s a short time to heal the sudden rift with his best friend, who he just so happens to be in love with. Or the Xiuhan enlistment fic because I am trash and Lu Han liked Minseok’s pic on Instagram. And I am trash. In case I didn’t make that clear.





	the story of love is hello and goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back! Xiuhan raised me from the dead y’all. Anyway, come yell at me on Twitter. I’m usually there, tin-hatting Xiuhan theories and working on bots to annoy people @london9calling. Title is taken from lyrics of the song The Story of Life by Jimi Hendrix (the story of love is hello and goodbye, Until we meet again).

Kim Minseok walked with his head down, his hands stuffed in the front pockets of his worn jeans. He internally mused how long it would be before he’d be in jeans again, like that was of the utmost importance. 

“Term end will be in March, and then Minho and I can come down,” Kim Junmyeon drawled, filling in all the details like only he could. “I know Jongdae and Baekhyun will want to see you too, so we can always pick them up assuming they aren’t behind studying for their exams --- which I’m sure they will be so you probably won’t see them until your first leave. I think a Saturday would work best to visit though, I mean if they can come. I can bring some of the jam you like, and your little sister could always come along too if we take my van…”

Minseok understood Junmyeon was still talking, but he was no longer listening. He knew Junmyeon would drone on endlessly about coming to see him, debating what time and date and exact millisecond was the best to drive down to the base. He could skip it, Junmyeon would find a good day, they’d coordinate, and that was that. 

Honestly, Junmyeon’s visit and how long it would take him before he’d be in jeans again wasn’t important at the moment. What was important were the next two days, which were Kim Minseok’s last days as a civilian for the succeeding two years. He was twenty, already had the first year of college behind him, and had come upon the age in which it made sense to enlist. He was about to become a soldier, whether he liked it or not (thanks to South Korea’s mandatory military service). And he had only a couple of days to live it up before he was chained to some army base for two years. 

He was freaked out. Nervous. Afraid. Maybe even a little-tiny-bit excited, especially when Chanyeol insisted Minseok would end up so fit and muscular after serving that he’d be the envy of every guy or girl that happened upon him for at least six months. There were a ton of emotions he was experiencing all at once, which really went beyond the inane “when will I be able to do this again” or “when will I see my friends again.” It was more “Holy shit what am I going to do? Will I make it? How much can I drink in the next two days?”

“Ah, I didn’t get a chance to ask Lu Han about his plans,” Junmyeon rambled on. “Hey, why hasn’t he been around lately?”

Minseok stopped short, his sneakers scuffing on the sidewalk. Junmyeon didn’t notice at first and almost tripped over his feet, onto the pavement. 

“What is it?” Junmyeon asked, blinking in confusion. 

Minseok gestured up at the building they had stopped in front of, at the pink and teal sign. “It’s here.” It was a hair salon, the same one that Changmin had gone to when he got his head shaved before enlisting. 

Junmyeon looked up. “Oh. Okay. After you.” He gestured at the door. “Time to see if you really are handsome under all that hair.”

Minseok fake kicked at his friend before reaching for the door, ready to bid farewell to one piece of his life. 

  
  
  


Minseok punched the code into his apartment door, the loose handle sounding a pathetic creaking sound when he turned it. It was already past midnight, and he was nursing a buzz. After his haircut (and Junmyeon admitting he actually didn’t look bad with a shaved head) he had gone out drinking with his friends, catching a cab back to his nearly empty apartment so he could sleep it off for a few hours and then get up and do it all over again. He was running out of time, and everyone wanted to buy him a shot, it was too good of a combination to pass up. 

Minseok toed his shoes off in the dark. He slid his hand along the cracked plaster of the wall, feeling for the light switch. He flicked it on, blinking at the light that flashed before he heard the telltale clink of a burnt-out lightbulb. 

“Damnit,” he cursed, trying the light switch again, flicking it like it would magically have fixed itself. 

He groaned, fumbling in the dark to put his shoes back on. 

  
  


Lu Han answered on the third knock. He opened the door When he saw who it was, his face did that very-Lu-Han-thing that Minseok could draw in his sleep, the one where his eyebrows raised up ever so and then he was smiling that godawfully stupid grin of his. Lu Han was wearing his pajamas, the bright red Manchester fleece pants, and a grey t-shirt. His hair wasn’t a total disaster, which meant he hadn’t gone to bed yet. 

“Minseok?”

“I’m tired, and my place doesn’t have lights,” Minseok said, his tone slipping into a half-whine. “Let me sleep on your couch.”

He didn’t ask because he didn’t have to. Lu Han wouldn’t say no to him. 

“I was going to call you tomorrow morning,” Lu Han said, stepping to the side to let Minseok in. 

Minseok breezed past him, shucking his shoes off and nudging them into the corner by the door. 

“I thought we could go out and eat, get a drink maybe,” Lu Han continued. He trailed after Minseok as the soon-to-be soldier padded into his much larger apartment, heading straight for the green sofa that sat on the far side of the living room. 

“Dinner?” Minseok said, looking over his shoulder to see Lu Han standing a few feet away, his hands clasped primly in front of him. “Like a date?”

“Minseok-“

Minseok turned back towards the sofa. He fell onto it, letting his arms flop to the side. Lu Han was still standing there, watching him. “Hmm. We will just keep pretending you didn’t kiss me, and I didn’t kiss you back.” Minseok watched LU Han, waiting for him to say something. When he didn’t Minseok continued. “Go ahead. Say it was a mistake. I figured as much.”

“It wasn’t a mistake,” Lu Han said firmly. “It – no. It wasn’t.”

“Hm. Not a mistake but just a one-time thing then?” They had kissed three weeks ago, in Lu Han’s apartment. And it had been a long time coming, Minseok thought. A long, confusing, horrible time coming. They’d known each other since high school when Lu Han started attending as a foreign exchange student from China. They had been assigned to sit next to each other, which lead to them chatting, then football games, then hanging out all the time, and before Minseok knew it, they ended up selecting a college together. They were insuperable. Best friends. 

And a year in college, after a lot of mixed signals and feelings Minseok couldn’t entirely accept, he gave in. He kissed Lu Han and realized he liked him – and not like a best friend either. And that was the point their relationship had gone downhill. The awkwardness had descended like a wall between them. Whenever Minseok brought up even so much as a hint of that night, Lu Han was quick to change the subject, like it was a dirty secret they needed to forget. 

“Minseok” Lu Han said slowly. He padded towards the sofa, taking a seat next to Minseok, careful to leave ample space between them. 

Minseok swallowed thickly. He stared up at the plaster ceiling, wondering how things might be different if they had never kissed. How Lu Han would still be at his side, spending every second with him before he enlisted. He would have good memories to take with him to the army if they had never kissed, not this lump of regret he had been carrying around with him for the last three weeks. 

“Minseok,” Lu Han started again. “I’ve never…”

“You’re straight?” Minseok lifted his head, locking eyes with Lu Han. “Or what? What’s your excuse? Just say it. I’d rather you just tell me now instead of leaving this – this  _ whatever _ , between us.”

“I love you,” Lu Han said it quickly, almost too quickly for Minseok to hear. Minseok looked at him, slowly digesting the words. 

“You what?” Minseok asked dumbly. 

“I’ve never – I- I didn’t…. Look, you know how it is. How people are. And you’re about to be in the army for fuck's sake.” Lu Han gritted his teeth. “What do you want Minseok? What do you want me to do? Because I do want to date you. I want to kiss you. Fuck, I want to be with you every second of the day that I can be. I’ve felt that way for a long time. But I don’t want to fuck up your life. I don’t want to make it harder for you. I don’t want to know you’re going to the army with this freak, this other guy being in love with you and—”

Kim Minseok had seen it done in the dramas he watched, the cheesy programs that he got addicted to in middle school, back when he’d sit with this mom and sister and watch them. He never particularly found the gesture to be swoon-worthy, but now, fuck, now he hoped it was. Because he was leaning in, his lips pressing against Lu Han’s because damn if it wasn’t the only response, his simple mind could come up with at the time. 

_ Love. _ Lu Han loved him. And damn if he didn’t feel the same way. Suddenly, the pain, the hurt, the heavy feeling that he tried to distract away with stupid musings of when-will-I-do-this-again or who-will-visit-me-first, burst free. Gone. Replaced with an unbearably light and ecstatic feeling, a knowledge that the complex emotions he had dealt with for months, for weeks, were reciprocated. 

Lu Han parted his lips first despite being taken by surprise, but Minseok was quick to follow. Minseok sucked Lu Han’s bottom lip into his mouth, hands moving to Lu Han’s shoulders, fingers sliding over the soft jersey fabric of his t-shirt. 

The first time they kissed, three weeks prior, it was hurried, kind of sloppy, a bit awkward. It was different this time, the way their mouths slotted together, the purposeful but passionate way they pressed deeper into the kiss. Minseok savored the feel of Lu Han’s lips on his own, the drag of his tongue, the soft pressure of Lu Han’s hands as they found his waist, pulling him closer. He lost himself in the smell of Lu Han’s shampoo, the same drugstore brand he’d been using since high school. Something about the kiss was like a homecoming for Minseok, a dizzying sensation considering he was leaving home in less than two days

Perhaps it had always been this perfect, Minseok thought much later. The way they knew what the other wanted. The way Minseok’s body moved with Lu Han’s motions, adjusting, repositioning, not stopping until they Minseok was straddling Lu Han, caging his thighs in with his legs, their lips meeting again. 

Lu Han broke the kiss, lips brushing against Minseok’s jawline, pressing soft kisses that were replaced by the graze of teeth, moving lower until Lu Han was mapping the expanse of Minseok’s neck with his mouth. 

Minseok moaned, a breath escaping his lips as Lu Han smoothed his palms over the small of Minseok’s back. 

“Minseok,” Lu Han broke the spell, words ghosting against the skin of Minseok’s neck, against the juncture of his collarbone like he was afraid if he moved away the moment would be gone forever. “What are we doing?” He asked, but he didn’t stop his slow and methodical appreciation of Minseok’s skin, of his body, hands sliding lower until they were resting on Minseok’s waist. 

Three words, which should be hard but came easy. “I love you,” Minseok husked. “I love you.”

It seemed to be the answer Lu Han was looking for. He didn’t ask again, and Minseok didn’t offer it up. 

Minseok could feel his dick twitch, hardening at the sensation of Lu Han kissing and touching him. He moved his hips, a slow grind against Lu Han’s thighs. 

Lu Han hummed against Minseok’s neck, hands moving lower to cup Minseok’s ass. He pulled Minseok closer, grinding up at the same time.

Minseok gasped when he felt Lu Han’s hardness. He let his head fall back, exposing more of his neck, which Lu Han was more than happy to attend to. It began a slow drag between them, grinding together, their erections straining against the oppressive fabric of their clothing and each other. 

Minseok was the one who insisted first, his fingers pressing into Lu Hans’ shoulders. “Off,” he ordered, pushing at Lu Han’s t-shirt. 

Lu Han obliged quickly, dragging the t-shirt over his head to reveal his bare torso, lean and toned. Next was Minseok’s shirt, shucked off and tossed onto the floor next to Lu Han’s. 

“Perfect,” Lu Han hummed words of appreciation, his hands smoothing from Minseok’s waist, across his middle, up to his chest. Lu Han’s palms were calloused, rough from playing football and tennis and any one of the fifty other sports Lu Han loved, most of which Minseok played with him. The sensation of Lu Han’s rough hands on Minseok’s skin made Minseok keen, sucking in a breath when they reached his chest.

Minseok had never had someone do this, palm at his nipples, moving slowly over the raised buds in a sensual drag. He never knew he liked it until Lu Han was whispering words of praise, tweaking a pink bud between his fingers. 

Minseok rolled his hips, losing himself in the stimulation. 

When Lu Han’s lips swallowed around a bud, Minseok carded his fingers through Lu Han’s messy hair, nails grazing Lu Han’s scalp. 

“You’re so sensitive here,” Lu Han marveled before his tongue slid against the bud, his free hand cupping Minseok’s free nipple. 

Minseok’s breath hitched, the heat stirring in his middle spreading out, his cock straining against his jeans. Lu Han nuzzled, sucking Minseok’s nipples until they were puffy and starting to swell, sending ripples of pleasure, of heat, racing down Minseok’s body with each suckle. 

Lu Han licked and sucked at Minseok’s chest until Minseok begged him in broken words for  _ more please more _ , not stopping until they had both divested themselves of their pants and were back on the sofa, this time with Minseok’s back pressed to a cushion, legs spread. 

Minseok wasn’t immune to apprehension when they kissed, skin sliding against skin. He had never gone this far with another man. He didn’t have the experience to follow, and he doubted Lu Han did either. 

“How should we—” Minseok managed to get out between lip locks. 

“What do you want to do?” Lu Han asked, the pads of his fingers grazing against Minseok’s nipples, tweaking them again until Minseok let out a low whimper. 

“Fuck me,” Minseok answered, wanting it more than anything. He was impossibly hard, his dick flush against his abdomen, pre-cum glistening at the head. The thought of Lu Han fucking him open was too much to resist, the promise of being worked open, Lu Han on top of him, driving hard into his opening, both chasing their climax, made him shudder in anticipation. 

“Minseok,” Lu Han said softly, and Minseok knew his best friend, knew the man he loved enough to know he was going to say no. 

“Do you have a condom? Lube?” Minseok asked, breathless, not wanting the moment to dissipate, the promise of release too appealing to let slip away. He couldn’t be rejected. Not now. 

“I- yeah,” Lu Han rasped. He was touching, looking, appreciating with his gaze as he spoke. “Yeah, I do.” Lu Han leaned in, slotting his mouth against Minseok’s, pressing into a long and sensual kiss. 

“Please. Please.” _I’m going away in another day_ _so please_ were the words Minseok couldn’t say. Wouldn’t say. 

Lu Han’s tongue slide against Minseok’s, a slow drag before he was moving away, leaving Minseok to catch his breath. Lu Han returned a moment later, lube and a condom in his hand. 

Minseok watched him, eyes raking over Lu Han’s body, fully taking in all of the spaces he had not yet seen. Where he was smaller but more muscular, Lu Han was taller and leaner. But his thighs were thick, sturdy. Minseok wanted nothing more than to wrap his legs around those thighs, around Lu Han’s lean waist, letting Lu Han fuck him into oblivion. 

“Take a picture, it will last longer,” Lu Han joked. 

“Stop it dumbass, you’re ruining the moment,” Minseok huffed, feigning anger. 

Lu Han chuckled, moving to sit on the sofa, hand smoothing over Minseok’s thigh. “You’re sure about this?” he asked quietly, the pads of his fingers caressing closer to the inside of Minseok’s thigh. 

“Yes. Now hurry up, I seriously don’t have all day.” Minseok smirked.

“Alright. I-“ Lu Han looked at Minseok for a moment, like he was trying to work out how best to go about it. “Bend over,” he said. 

Minseok gave him a questioning look but complied, moving so his hands were gripping the arm of the sofa, his ass jutting out towards Lu Han. He didn’t like the sudden loss of visual contact with Lu Han, but if this hastened the pace towards sex, he would deal with it. 

“I’m the luckiest man alive,” Lu Han said, his hand smoothing over Minseok’s ass, kneading, and squeezing. 

Minseok was about to tell him to hurry up when Lu Han moved, a hand resting on each cheek. He squeezed, then separated, exposing Minseok’s hole. Minseok let out a shaky breath at the new sensation, cold air against his exposed rim. 

Before he could acclimate himself to the feeling, it was replaced by something entirely unexpected. A wet feeling, something moist pressing against his hole. Minseok dug his nails into the arm of the sofa when he felt Lu Han’s tongue circle his rim, pressing against the ring of muscles. 

Lu Han hummed against Minseok’s entrance, tonguing the pink puckered flesh, licking a strip upwards before dragging back down. 

Minseok arched his back, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth he choked back a series of moans. Lu Han continued pressing his tongue against Minseok’s entrance, fingers parting the flesh, massaging and moving until Lu Han’s tongue breached the ring of muscles. 

“F-fuck.” Minseok threw his head back, his thighs quivering as he was breached by Lu Han’s tongue. He moaned, pressing deep crescents into the fabric of the sofa, not caring if he tore a hole in the furniture. Minseok lost himself to the feeling, to the sparks of heat, of fire, that spread through his groin, his hole loosening around Lu Han’s tongue, dick leaking beads of pre-cum, muscles clenching. 

And then he was clenching around nothing, Lu Han’s tongue gone. Minseok husked, sensitive and wanting, but Lu Han was quick to offer a replacement. Minseok didn’t even hear the lube being uncapped, the first indication that Lu Han was going to finger him was the press of the cold lubricant on his rim, followed by the push of a finger against the puckered flesh. 

Minseok let himself fall forward, forehead resting against the sofa, as Lu Han pushed his finger inside, working Minseok’s tight cavern open slowly.

“So tight,” Lu Han marveled, pulling his digit out before pressing it back in. And fuck did Lu Han have just the right finger length. Minseok felt the muscles in his stomach tighten, Lu Han’s finger reaching deep inside of him. When it was joined by a second, and then a third, pumping slowly into Minseok, he thought he would lose his mind. He wanted more. Wanted so, so much more. To be full. To feel friction, to pump his cock in time to the fingers breaching his entrance. 

Minseok whined, moving one of his hands to his chest, rubbing his own nipples, before sliding down towards his cock. Lu Han caught the motion and pushed his hand back. “Not yet,” he rasped. “Please, not yet.”

Lu Han removed his fingers a second later, Minseok’s hole clenching around air. 

“I want you to ride me,” Lu Han said, “Please.”

Minseok was tense, sensitive, wanting more, wound up and unfulfilled. He moved, legs shaky as he tried to stand, Lu Han reaching out to steady him. When Lu Han sat down, he fumbled with the condom wrapper, managing to tear it before Minseok had plucked it away. 

Minseok tore the wrapper open, taking the condom out. Lu Han settled back into the sofa, watching Minseok through heavily lidded eyes. Minseok kneeled, his hand going to sheath Lu Han’s hard cock, pumping it once then twice, feeling satisfaction at the low moan that spilled from Lu Han’s swollen lips He unrolled the condom over the flushed head of Lu Han’s dick, lower, covering it to the base. 

Minseok leaned back, locking eyes with Lu Han. He swallowed thickly and moved to straddle Lu Han’s thick thighs, positioning his ass over Lu Han’s hard cock. 

Lu Han’s hands found Minseok’s waist, one palm smoothing down to cup his ass. 

Minseok positioned himself, holding Lu Han’s cock until the head pressed against his hole. He sank down, head going back as he was slowly impaled by Lu Han’s cock. They moaned in tandem, both men sharing in the spreading heat as their bodies connected in the most intimate of places. 

When Minseok was fully seated, he let his hands rest on Lu Han’s shoulders, steadying himself he rolled his hips. 

“Baby, you feel so good,” Lu Han said, bucking up, pulling another moan from Minseok. 

Minseok wanted to make a smartass comment in turn, but he was lost in the feeling of being stuffed full, lost in the feeling of Lu Han’s hand cupping his ass, the other smoothing along his waist, urging him to move. 

Minseok moved his hips up, letting Lu Han’s cock slid out of him before he sunk back down, another bolt of pleasure shooting through him. It set the beginning of a rhythm, Minseok moving his hips while Lu Han urged him on, both men chasing their pleasure. 

As the pace became faster, Minseok let his head fall forward, his forehead resting against Lu Han’s, their lips meeting briefly, their hands exploring, touching, caressing as the rhythm built towards a crescendo. 

And then it was I-love-you-I-love-you repeated like a mantra, spilling from Lu Han’s lips, repeated by Minseok, the words mingling with throaty noises of pleasure until they were both teetering on edge. Lu Han was lifting, bucking up, Minseok bouncing, heat, and more heat.

Minseok gripped onto Lu Han’s shoulders, nails pressing marks into the skin. And then Lu Han had his arm around Minseok’s waist, the other cupping his ass, and he was standing, moving up, Minseok wrapped around him. 

Minseok cried out at the new angle, at the way Lu Han’s cock went deeper, hitting the spot inside him that sent a wave of white washing over him. 

“F-fuck,” Minseok cried, holding onto Lu Han for dear life, afraid he would fall, not wanting to break the amazing feeling. 

Lu Han managed to move them so Minseok was pressed back into the sofa, Lu Han on top of him, powerful thighs pistoning, driving his dick deep inside of Minseok. 

Minseok clawed at the sofa, tears pricking the corners of his eyelids as his prostate was hit dead on, again and again. 

“Gonna come,” Lu Han breathed, one hand gripping onto Minseok’s leg, pressing it back. “Come with me, baby, come with me.”

Minseok arched his back and cried out, clenching hard around Lu Han’s cock he came, his release spilling onto his abdomen while Lu Han fucked him hard. A few seconds later and Lu Han was crying out, hips stilling, his cock emptying as he came inside of Minseok. 

Minseok twitched, muscles contracting through his orgasm. He had never came like that before, never felt such a powerful release. He felt drunk, drugged, like he could sleep for a week and still need more. Fucked out, boneless, he whined in a low voice when Lu Han pulled out, leaning in to press a kiss to Minseok’s lips a moment later. 

“That was-“ Minseok sucked in a breath, trying to regain his bearings. He watched Lu Han as he tied off the condom and moved to toss it away. “Thank you.”

When Lu Han walked back into the room, he saw how breathless he looked, but how beautiful. Lu Han was gorgeous, and damn was he lucky. 

“Thank you,” Lu Han replied with a cheeky smile. “Now come on, I’ll clean you up.”

“Don’t wanna move,” Minseok frowned, not sure he could move even if he wanted to. 

“Come on,” Lu Han offered his hand. “Get cleaned up and then come to bed.”

“Only if you buy me breakfast in the morning,” Minseok said, struggling to sit up. 

“What made you think we’re leaving the house before you have to be on base? Minseok, we only have like a day and a half, and there is a ton of sex we’ve missed so far-“

Minseok slapped at his arm. “Maybe if someone hadn’t been an asshole for three weeks.”

Lu Han’s expression turned serious. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know…”

Minseok shook his head. “Forget it. It’s fine. But you’ll have to let me leave, or you’ll have Junmyeon at your door.”

Lu Han frowned at the thought of Junmyeon, who had a rather powerful effect on Lu Han’s nerves, being around for the next day and a half. “Okay, breakfast it is,” he said, grabbing Minseok’s hand and tugging him towards the bathroom. 

  
  


After a quick shower, they fell into Lu Han’s bed, a tangle of arms and legs. Minseok was exhausted, drowsiness washing over him as soon as they settled on a comfortable position. 

“Minseok?” Lu Han asked softly, pressing a light kiss to Minseok’s temple.

“Hmm?” Minseok hummed in response, feeling boneless, eyelids heavy. 

“You look hot with a shaved head,” Lu Han whispered, planting another soft kiss on Minseok’s brow.

“I know,” Minseok said, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth as he drifted off to sleep. 

  
  


_ Eighteen Months Later _

 

Minseok stood at attention, his posture considerably straighter than it had been before he had enlisted. He yelled back the proper responses at his superior officer, going through the drill one last time. 

At seven hundred hours, Kim Minseok was discharged from his mandatory military service, having fulfilled his obligations as a male citizen of South Korea. 

He threw his rucksack over his shoulder, still clad in his fatigues. He gave a few quick half-hugs to some of the friends he had made before brushing past them, hurrying his steps as he passed under the gate leading out of the base. 

Around the corner, lines of cars were waiting to pick up the discharged soldiers. Mothers clutching handkerchiefs, groups of friends laughing and joking. Girlfriends crying and smiling, arms open as their boyfriends ran up to them. Near the back of the convoy of vehicles, Minseok found who he was looking for. 

Lu Han was waiting, leaning against his car, arms folded across his chest. When he saw Minseok his face did that very-Lu-Han-thing that Minseok could draw in his sleep, the one where his eyebrows raised up ever so and then he was smiling that god awful stupid grin of his.

Minseok hurried to him, pulling him into a bone crushing hug. 

“Welcome back, love,” Lu Han said quietly, squeezing Minseok tight. “I missed you.”


End file.
